Powerless
by Kodamnation
Summary: Are you sure that people don't have power? (Bad at summaries)


**Powerless**

"Jury, what's your desition" The judge asked

"We find him guilty" a guy in the jury said

"Take him away… this trial is over" The judge left without another word

The police had arrested the guy for hitting an innocent woman and killing a child

[A day before…]

(Kaito's pov)

I was calmly walking through the streets when I heard something in an alley. I went to check the sound and to my surprise I saw a woman with long teal hair hitting and kicking a homeless kid.

She shouted at him "WHY DID YOU STAIN MY DRESS! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE RAT!" She threw a last kick and left without another glance.

I ran to the kid to see if he was alright , but when he saw me he covered his head and curled up into a ball.

"Are you alright?"I asked worried… looking at him closely he had dark green hair and his clothes were all tattered

"I'm fine" He replied with almost no emotion "She always does that" So he has met her before…

"Have you met her before?" I asked

He looked at me but then again to the floor "She was my 'mother'" I was taken aback, wasn't expecting that answer "She said that I would ruin her name" He looked up, I could see anger in his eyes, he curled up his hands and shouted "SHE ABANDONED ME!" he looked down and started crying.

"Why would you ruin her name, you look like a good person!" I said containing my anger at this 'woman'

"My mom is a whore, that sleeps with whoever man, even though she is married, I was born on secret and thrown away to my own luck… until an old man found me and took me in, even though he was poor he took care of me until he passed away… Nobody knows the truth about my mom, only me, I don't know why she hasn't killed me yet, she is powerful and rich, maybe because of that… If I say something nobody would believe me and killing me would be a waste of time for her..." He said sadly, now I'm upset, it isn't his fault that that woman is that way.

"…Maybe she likes seeing me suffer, after all that's all she does, uses people" The kid said, when I looked at him closely I saw his electric green eyes along with all kinds of wounds, some new, some old.

"I know" I said and he looked at me puzzled

"What?" he replied

"Let's go an put a charge on her for child abuse" I said knowing that there would be justice. (How wrong was I….)

"I don't think they would believe us" the kid replied sadly

"We'll demand them to do a blood test" I said " To see if the is your biological mother, and show them your wounds, it's enough evidence" I said excitedly

"I hope you're right" he got up and smiled at me…

Unknown to them somebody heard it all..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

[Time skip: Around 6 or 7 pm]

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked him

"Sure, a bed and food would be nice" The kid said happily

"By the way, my name is Kaito, and yours is…?" at least I should know his name

"Gumiya" Gumiya looked at me "If we can win the case… can I stay with you?"

"Sure, you look too young to live alone"

When we were entering the house, there was a loud noise heard and something falling was heard…

I turned to the source of the sound, only to find Gumiya lying on the floor with a bullet on his chest, it took him little time to die since the bullet had his lungs and these were slowly and painfully collapsing…

"Why…" I said tearing up, through my tears I saw a well known figure

"Hello there, you shouldn't get involved in things that doesn't concern you" The woman said smirking widely "or you might end up hurt" She turned around and started leaving, I was so angry…

I ran up to her and hit her on the stomach, she fell down wheezing and looked at me smirking…

"Huh?" police sirens were heard closely, I looked at the floor and saw she had dialed 911

The police arrived, looked around and handcuffed me

"We'll put charges tomorrow" the police guy said and took me to the car

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

[Today in the morning]

"Your case will be at 1pm, you need to get a good lawyer or the state will give you one" The person in the office said

… It was already 12pm and I couldn't still get a lawyer, it looked like they were avoiding me… I wonder why

[12:50pm]

"I couldn't find a lawyer" I muttered to myself, whom will the state give me? Is he/she good? Can I win the case?

I arrived to the court room when I saw her sitting looking serious, beside her a relaxed looking lawyer. I went to sit with my supposedly lawyer who was trembling, he leaned and whispered to me "We're going to lose" Isn't he supposed to give me tips on how are we going to win?

"The court session begins! The accused is Kaito Shion for hitting Miku Hatsune and killing a child with a gun" The judge said authoritatively **(1)**

"Now Hatsune, tell us your story" He looked at her with an odd glint in his eyes

"Well, yesterday I was walking around the evening, when I heard a child screaming and begging for mercy, as a good citizen that am I, I went to check what was happening, when I saw him…" By now she started 'crying' and her voice was trembling "H-he was beat-ting the child, w-with his own hands!"

The jury looked at me disgusted and nodded in disagreement…

"He looked like he was having fun! I think I also heard him laughing! It was horrible…after beating the child , he took out a gun and shot him in the chest so he would have a slow painful death, I shrieked and dialed the police, but then he turned at me and smirked, he said 'You're next~' he didn't hear the sirens approaching… So he hit me when the police got there" she finished and cleaned her 'tears'

I was about to speak up when my lawyer intervened…

"My client admits he's guilty" my 'lawyer' said

"WHAT!?" I raised my voice

"Shut up! Take him" The judge shouted

Police came and handcuffed me "Your penalty shall be death" and left

Hatsune came close to me and whispered in my ear "I'll always win" she turned and left with the judge

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

…Why did I get death penalty? For knowing the truth? Why didn't they listen to me on the trial? Where they paid? How am I going to die…? Maybe madness, for my day that never comes…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**(1)** I don't know how to write it


End file.
